Uncle Gaoranger
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: Kodenranger Special. Rai Shishi just remembered his parent's deaths and decides to visit their graves. On this day his uncle tags along. However, his sister gets kidnapped this day. Rai will need more than the help from his friends. Enter an Old Senshi!
1. My uncle, Kakeru Shishi

I do not own Super Sentai, but I do own Kodenrangers. So IKUZE!

**Uncle**

_Twelve years ago, a family was taking a night drive from vacation back to home. The family consisted of four people, a mom, dad, son, and daughter. The son was the elder child. The father was driving and the mother turned to the back to see her sleeping children. They looked so cute, sleeping on each other's heads. All of a sudden, the car jerked to a stop. The mother turned to see the road and the children woke up. Outside on the road was a teenage boy wearing a dark battle robe. The family could not see this boy's face. However, they could see his insane smile. The boy held out an opened fist, and the rest was history._

_- -_

Rai, Kodengreen of the Kodenrangers, woke up in his bed. He covered his eyes. "That dream again." He whispered. Tears were in his eyes. "Mom, Dad." Tears dripped from under his hand.

- -

Rai wore a green shirt and white pants. He also wore black armbands around his wrists. "Good morning." He said as he walked out.

"Good morning Onii-chan." His sister, Reika, greeted him.

"Good morning." Rai's grandfather greeted Rai. This grandfather was from Rai's mother's side.

"I'm done!" Reika squealed. She served Rai eggs and yakitori.

"It's a little early for Yakitori isn't it?" Rai asked Reika.

"Mou, you don't like it." Reika asked.

"I do." Rai said. "I mean your chicken yakitori is really good." Then Reika kissed her brother's cheek.

"Thanks for the compliment." Reika served the senior some celery, carrots, bok choy.

"Man, what I would give to be young again." The old man said staring at what Rai was eating.

"You know your cholesterol level is high." Reika said to her grandfather.

"Yo, Reika." Rai said.

"Hm?" Reika turned to her brother.

"Do you want to visit mom and dad later this day?"

- -

Rai had to do an errand for his sister a few moments later. Reika wanted to prepare something extraordinary for her brother and grandfather. Rai ran to the grocery store. "This is the place." Rai said. He was about to walk in, but then he bumped into a forty-two-year-old man wearing a black and red jacket. "Gomen."

"Rai?" The forty-two-year-old asked.

"Yeah?" Rai looked up. "Wait, you're . . ."

Rai and the newcomer stared at each other. "COME OVER HERE LITTLE GUY!" The forty-two-year-old shouted and then Rai and he embraced.

"UNCLE KAKERU!" Rai squealed. The two jumped in joy. "It's so nice to see you!"

"You too!" Kakeru shouted. Kakeru is a veterinarian. He is the younger brother of Rai's father. Kakeru also has a secret that not even Rai knows about. "Man, you've grown from the last time I saw you."

"And you still look the same as before." Rai complimented his uncle.

"I do don't I." Kakeru teased with a smile. "So what are you up to?"

"Just buying food for tonight." Rai answered. "Reika says she got this new recipe for something. She's keeping it a surprise."

"Hey, I was heading for your place later, mind if I join?" Kakeru asked.

"Not at all."

- -

After the two finished grocery shopping, Rai and Kakeru rushed to the current Shishi household, well, Rai Shishi's household. Rai found out that his grandfather was taking a nap and didn't know where Reika was. Rai and Kakeru sat down.

"So how's business in the Sakura Animal Hospital?" Rai asked Kakeru.

"It's going good." Kakeru replied. "By the way, Choco is still doing good."

"EH!?" Rai stood up in surprised. "Choco is still alive!?" Kakeru nodded. "HOW!?"

Then Kakeru snickered. "Actually, I was talking about Choco's offspring, who also shares the same name."

"That's mean uncle." Rai said.

Kakeru then sighed. "Actually, I miss Choco a lot. The old dog was great. Too bad his time came."

"Yeah, I liked him too." Rai said.

Then Reika came in cuddling a gold colored Kitty in her arms. She noticed Kakeru. "Oh, it's Uncle Kakeru!" She shouted in joy after seeing Kakeru.

"REIKA!" Kakeru shouted in joy. "You've grown as well. Man, I feel old."

"Don't worry, you're still good looking as ever." Reika complimented Kakeru. "Oh, and can you check Shi-kun? He hasn't been eating recently."

"Here, let me see. I'm a veterinarian." Reika handed Kakeru the kitty, who is named Shi-kun. Kakeru did a quick check up on Shi-kun. "What have you been feeding him?"

"This." Reika showed a can of cat food to Kakeru.

"No wonder, this brand isn't good. Shi-kun will easily hate this." Kakeru reached into his jacket, and took out a bag of a brand of cat food that Rai and Reika never heard of. Kakeru took out a plate, placed the plate on the floor and set Shi-kun next to the plate. Kakeru tore the bag opened, then poured the food for Shi-kun. Shi-kun quickly ate the food.

"Wah, so cool Uncle Kakeru." Reika squealed.

"And this brand isn't that expensive either." Kakeru remarked with a smile.

"That's good to know." Rai said, chuckling. His uncle was the best. Moments later, the door of the Shishi household was knocked on. "I'll get it." Rai walked over to the door. Rai opened the door. "Who is it?" Then Rai stared straight into the eyes of a ponytail wearing girl. This girl had a pink ribbon to hold her hair up. She wore a pink dress that had a frilly skirt. She had a gold bracelet on. Rai blushed. "Ryn, what are you doing here?"

Ryn is Kodenpink of the Kodenrangers and Rai's teammate. "Hey Rai, the rest of us are going to the park today, do you want to come?" Ryn asked.

"Oh, I, uh . . ." Rai stammered.

Kakeru noticed his stammering nephew. Kakeru ran over. "Of course he'll come!" Kakeru exclaimed.

"NANI!?" Rai shouted.

"That's great Rai." Ryn said with a smile. "See you later." She ran off.

Kakeru smiled. "You know, she's pretty cute. She your girlfriend?" Kakeru asked his red nephew.

"UNCLE KAKERU!" Rai yelled loudly.

- -

Rai, Kakeru, and Reika went to the park. "You made it!" Ryn exclaimed and ran over to Rai. She held Rai's hands and Rai blushed.

"That's so cool!" A girl wearing a yellow top and white mini skirt said. She wore her hair in pigtails and she used yellow ribbons to tie them up. "Kaicho rarely comes with us." She ran over to Rai. This girl is named Karen, Kodenyellow of the Kodenrangers.

"Dang, you know how to get around." Kakeru remarked.

"Who's this?" Ryn and Karen asked. Ryn released Rai's hand.

"Well." Then Rai cleared his throat. "Ryn, Karen, this is my uncle, Kakeru Shishi."

"How do you do?" Kakeru bowed.

"Uncle?" Ryn and Karen asked. "He looks like your older brother."

"Oh stop it, you're flattering me." Kakeru chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, Shishi." Another voice called out. This girl had long hair with a silver hairpin. She wore a white top with blue collar and a black mini skirt. She wore black boots. Her top had a pink ribbon on the chest, which was quite large actually for a sixteen year old. "Where's Ryu?" This girl is named Miku and she is Kodensilver of the Kodenrangers.

"I don't know." Rai shrugged.

"DANG!" Kakeru said. "Man, you really, really, know how to get around."

"UNCLE KAKERU!" Reika scolded her uncle.

"KAICHO!" A seventeen-year-old boy with spiky hair and wearing a blue vest with blue jeans along with a white t-shirt ran over. "You made it finally!" The boy is named Lee, Kodenblue of the Kodenrangers. He is Rai's best friend.

"Well, you know how I do." Rai said. "And Lee, you remember my uncle Kakeru."

"Oh yeah, it's nice to see you again Kakeru-san." Lee said.

"And you've grown taller." Kakeru said. "Now I really feel old."

"You know where Ryu is?" Rai asked, and Miku wanted to hear the answer.

"Over there." Lee pointed behind him to a boy wearing a red t-shirt, white shorts, black flip flops, and black wristbands. The boy was trying to comfort a crying little girl. Actually, this boy was so pretty, he looked a lot like a girl. This girly looking boy is Kodenred of the Kodenrangers.

"Are you hurt?" Ryu asked the little girl.

"My teddy bear lost its arm!" The little girl wailed.

"There, there." Ryu hugged the little girl. "Let me take a look at the bear." The little girl handed Ryu a teddy bear. Ryu then took out some string and a needle from his pocket. Ryu sew the bear back up. "Here you go." The little girl however still sniffed and looked sad. Ryu then ran over to a nearby clown and borrowed the clown's unicycle and juggling balls. Ryu ran back to the little girl. Ryu rode on the cycle, and started juggling for the little girl to see. The little girl looked at Ryu, then she started giggling as Ryu was funny. Ryu stopped, then took a straight stick and a plate from the same clown and started balancing the plate on the stick with his nose. The girl cheered and more kids came to watch Ryu.

Kakeru looked at Ryu's direction. "You know, that girl is pretty cute, even though she's a little tomboyish." Kakeru commented about the boy Ryu.

"He's a boy." Rai said.

"YOU SERIOUS!" Kakeru shrieked.

Ryu was done entertaining the kids. He gave one bow, and gave the items back to the clown. Ryu ran over to Rai. "Shishi-san, it's nice to see you today!" Ryu said.

"Ryu-kun!" Miku leapt and hugged Ryu. "I missed you." Karen and Ryn glared at Miku, while Lee whistled.

"You know you hugged me just a few minutes back." Ryu said. Then he looked at Kakeru, and the two stared into each other's eyes. Miku had released Ryu by this time. Ryu and Kakeru shook hands.

"By the way, Ryu, this is my uncle Kakeru." Rai introduced his uncle, but Kakeru and Ryu were already shaking hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Kakeru-sempai." Ryu said.

"Likewise, Ryu-kun." Kakeru said. "You know, I feel a lot better seeing you up close."

"EH!?" Rai and Reika were surprised.

"You know each other!?" Rai asked Ryu and Kakeru. Ryu and Kakeru jumped in surprise and looked at Rai.

"Actually Ryu-kun here and I met when he was just six." Kakeru said. "He was carrying this injured puppy that I checked up on."

"I never knew your uncle was the vet Kakeru Shishi." Ryu said.

"EH! You're that Kakeru Shishi!" Ryn, Karen, and Miku yelled in surprise. Kakeru nodded. "Suge!"

"Wow, you're pretty famous." Rai commented. Then Rai noticed cart selling flowers. Rai motioned to Reika, and the two ran to the cart.

"Hm?" Kakeru wondered what his nephew and niece were doing.

Rai bought two bouquets of flowers. "Got it." Rai said.

"Those for those girls?" Kakeru had moved behind Rai a few moments back, so Rai was surprised. "I'll deliver them for you." Kakeru was about to take the flowers, but Rai jerked them away and handed them to Reika.

"No!" Rai shouted.

"Come on, don't be shy, Uncle Kakeru is here." Kakeru said.

"THOSE FLOWERS ARE FOR MOM AND DAD!" Rai screamed so everyone in the park heard him.

"Eh?" Kakeru was clueless.

- -

Moments later, the Shishi family had moved out of the park and walked over to a cemetery. Rai, Reika, and Kakeru knelt near two gravestones. Rai and Reika each placed a bouquet on one of the stones. Then Rai and Reika started praying and Kakeru joined in. "So, this was what you two had planned today." Kakeru said.

"We haven't visited in a while." Reika said. "So we decided to come today."

"I see." Kakeru said. "I guess it would be good for me to see nii-san at least once." The three prayed. "It was such a tragic thing. The two died in a car accident."

"That may be what they say." Rai said gravely. "But I always get the feeling that they were murdered."

"Don't say that Onii-chan." Reika scolded Rai. "You know they died in an accident. We were just lucky that day."

"It was lucky." Kakeru said. "If luck wasn't with you two that night you two wouldn't even be here today."

"Still . . . I always have that feeling." Rai said. The three were done with their prayers.

"Well, your friends may still be at the park." Kakeru said. "So let's go."

"Yeah." Rai said.

"Wait for me." Reika said running up to her brother.

Course, the three didn't expect to be attacked by a monster. "KODENGREEN!" A insect like voice cried out.

Rai heard this, then looked up. "LOOK OUT!" Rai shouted. He ran to Reika, and pushed her down. Rai shielded Reika's body while Kakeru had jumped to the other side. This monster was blue in color and he had black arm armor and leg armor. This monster had sharp claws and a giant red bug eye. On the top of the armor was his right arm was a pink laser dagger blade protruding out.

This monster, is a bug Kagejyu. "Despair, despair, I'll create despair!" The monster dove down, ready to stab Rai.

Rai protected his sister, and Kakeru ran over to protect the two. "NO!" Kakeru shouted, but as the Kagejyu neared, the Kagejyu back handed Kakeru. Kakeru flew over and landed in some bushes.

"UNCLE!" Rai and Reika shouted. Rai held onto Reika and rolled to the other side to avoid the Kagejyu. "Reika, hide." Reika nodded then she ran and hid behind a tree, but she watched the battle. Rai then put on a mad face and a green gem flew to him. He held out his arm and a green brace was at his hand. He placed the brace on his left wrist. "RELEASE!" Rai announced. "Legend of the beast, Koden Hen . . ." But then a red figure jumped from the bushes and grabbed the Kagejyu. This red figure threw the Kagejyu to the ground, then stood in front of Rai. "What the?"

"WHO ARE YOU!?" The Kagejyu screamed pointing at the newcomer, who had a lion theme to his suit.

Then the newcomer held out and open fist revealing claws, then retracted the hand near his chest. "Blazing Lion!" Then the newcomer slapped the ground and posed. "GAORED!"

"Nani?" The Kagejyu tilted its head.

Rai stared with wide eyes. "Gao . . . red?" Rai said.

"WHO CARES!" The Kagejyu shouted, then flew at Gaored, ready to stab Gaored with the laser dagger. Gaored reacted and drew the Juuohken sidearm from the side of his belt. He slashed the Kagejyu. "AH!" Gaored unsheathed the sword. Then Gaored clawed the Kagejyu to the ground, then dragged the monster on through the dirt, throwing the Kagejyu at a tree. The Kagejyu crashed into the tree, then dropped to the ground.

The Kagejyu got up, then Gaored summoned a red claw weapon. The weapon looked like a lion's head. "Lion Fang, transform! GAO MANE BUSTER!" The claw weapon turned into a buster with a golden barrel. Gaored fired shots that pushed the bug Kagejyu away.

"AH!" The Kagejyu was blown back.

Then the Gao Mane Buster switched back to the Lion Fang. Gaored split the claw weapon into two. "BLAZING FIRE!" Gaored clawed the Kagejyu with a burning attack.

"NO!" The Kagejyu got burned. The Kagejyu then fell backwards, and exploded.

Rai kept staring at Gaored, and Gaored turned to face Rai. Then Reika screamed. "REIKA!" Rai shouted. Rai turned around, and found more bug Kagejyus. There were five. Red, yellow, black, white, and green. The green one had an arm around Reika's neck, and the green one had a large pink laser sword instead of a dagger like the blue one earlier and had the sword near Reika's neck.

"Listen carefully." The green one, who looked like the leader, said. "You will obey me if you want to see this girl alive again."

"REIKA!" Rai shouted. "What do you want!?" He glared at the Kagejyus.

"First of all, we will meet you at the valley." The green one said. "There you will come and hand over your Koden Gem. If you obey, I will give this girl back to you."

Reika struggled. "Onii-chan." Reika whimpered.

"If you don't obey, this girl will suffer and die!" The green one said. "Her despair will be so tasty." The bug Kagejyus flew off. "I'll be waiting!"

Rai fell on his knees. "Reika." Rai cried. "I can't lose you too, I just can't. Mom and dad are gone, I can't. What do I do? I can't just hand over the Koden Gem, what do I do?"

Then Kakeru was next to Rai and placed a hand on Rai's shoulder. "Rai." Kakeru said. Rai turned to see his uncle, then looked at where Gaored had stood, but Gaored was gone! Rai widened his eyes in surprise. "We'll go save your sister."

"EH!?" Rai looked at his uncle. "But what can you do?"

"I am a veterinarian, and I'm full of motivation!" Kakeru said. "We'll save your sister."

"You can't, this is beyond you!"

"Don't worry about your dear Uncle Kakeru, he'll come through." Kakeru said with a smile. "No one will hurt my niece."

- -

Ooh! End first chapter of Uncle! Please review!


	2. Uncle Kakeru and Friends, the Gentle Rai

I do not own Super Sentai especially Gaoranger but I do own the fic that this fic is a Special for, Elemental Sentai Kodenranger. Sorry it's been like what nearly a year since I updated but here you go, a fic that connects Kodenranger to Gaoranger.

- -

_The car was in flames. Young Rai crawled out of the wreckage alongside his younger sister. "Reika . . . are you ok?" Young Rai tried to ask._

_"Mommy and Daddy, why are they still in there?" Reika cried._

_Rai tried to make his way to the burning car. "Mom, Dad!" Rai called for his mother and father. There was no response. "MOMMY, DADDY!" Still no response. Rai then tried to get the door open despite the car being on fire. "MOMMY DADDY!"_

_"ONII-CHAN!" Reika screamed when she saw Rai's body getting on fire._

_"MOMMY DADDY! PLEASE COME OUT!" Rai screamed. His tears dripped down from his eyes. The tears fell on the flames, only to be doused out by the hot flames. Young Rai struggled to get the door opened, but no matter what he did, he just couldn't open the door. Eventually . . . everything just went dark. Rai's body dropped, and the last thing he saw before he passed out, was the same guy who wore the black battle robe that was standing in front of the car. That guy appeared to be crying._

_Before Rai's eyes closed, he could see that guy's mouth moving. It seemed that the guy was saying 'sorry'._

- -

Rai was pacing all over house. "Oh man, oh man. What am I going to do?" Rai bit his thumb. "Damn . . . what am I going to do!?" He sat on his couch. "SHIT! If I can't think of something quick, Reika will die." He covered his face. _I need to tell the others, yeah . . . but those bugs . . . when they said that they would meet me, did they mean alone? _Rai then started messing up his face. "DAMMIT! What the hell am I going to do!? What should I do, what should I do, what should I do!" Rai started to pace around again. "This isn't getting anywhere."

Rai's grandfather came into the room to get a drink of tea. "Hey Rai." The old man said. "Do you know if there's some tea?"

"Reika prepared some this morning." Rai pointed to a teapot.

"Thank you. Hey where is Reika anyway?"

"Um . . ." Rai didn't want to tell that Reika was abducted by bugs. "She's out . . . with some friends!"

His grandfather blinked. "You're a bad liar."

_FOUND OUT! _Rai thought screamed.

"She's probably out with her friends." Rai's grandfather pointed to the ceiling as if he got a revelation.

Rai's jaws dropped in shock. _THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!_

"Oh well, pick her up when it's near suppertime. I don't want to miss what she's thinking of cooking." The old man went to get some tea, then back to his room after he finished drinking.

Rai let out a sigh of relief. "At least he didn't have to know." Rai then heard his Uncle talking on the phone.

"Yup, ok. All right then, I'll see you then." Kakeru said, then hung up. "Ok then, that's all done."

Rai looked at his uncle in shock. "UNCLE KAKERU!" Rai screamed. "You for one know that Reika has been abducted and you're still making calls! You better not be making calls to the police because I do not think the police will help."

"Don't worry, I just made calls to some friends." Kakeru said with a smile.

Rai just stared at his uncle as if Kakeru was an idiot. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING YOUR FRIENDS AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Rai screamed. "Reika's kidnapped and all you can think of is calling your friends!"

Kakeru shirked back as Rai was screaming, then Kakeru nodded. "Yep."

"GAH!" Rai shouted. He walked to the other room. "Damn it, he's getting involved isn't he?" Rai bit his thumb again. "Shit." He started to panic again. "What do I do, what do I do, what do I do!?" Then Rai's Kodenbrace beeped. "Moshi Moshi?" Rai said taking the call.

"Um Rai . . . this isn't a phone call." Ryu's voice emerged from the Kodenbrace.

"Sorry, force of habit." Rai said. "What's up?"

"Why the did those bugs kidnap Reika?" Ryu bluntly asked.

Rai froze in place. "How did you know?" Rai slowly asked.

"I was around the neighborhood when I saw a Bug Kagejyu hold Reika, now why did she get kidnap?" Ryu determinately asked.

"It's nothing . . ."

"I heard them tell you to meet them and hand over the Green Koden Gem, are you actually thinking of letting them get it?"

"I . . . don't . . ."

"Just leave it me Shishi-san!" Ryu exclaimed.

"What?"

"You stay put. I'll handle those bugs and rescue your sister for you." Ryu said.

"WHAT!?"

"Don't worry about it." Ryu said. On Ryu's end, he smiled a smile that radiated hope for others. Sadly, Rai can't see Ryu's smile just by looking at the Kodenbrace.

"I can't let you do that!" Rai shouted. "They want my Koden Gem, not yours!"

"I can beat them, don't worry." Ryu said. "All right I'm off."

"Wait RYU!" Rai shouted but Ryu was long gone. Then Rai made a call. "LEE!"

"Huh?" Lee's voice now emerged from the Kodenbrace. "What is it Kaicho?"

"Go stop Ryu!"

"What do you mean?"

"Tackle him, pin him, ANYTHING! Just make sure you stop him!" Rai screamed into the Kodenbrace.

"Hai Hai Kaicho." Lee said. "WATA!"

"LEE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Ryu's voice emerged from Rai's Kodenbrace. "LEE!" There was a loud thud, then punching and kicking sounds could be heard.

Rai hung up. "Lee I'm sorry my friend, I know you won't be able to beat Ryu, but I hope your Unshakable body at least holds up." Rai sighed, then the doorbell to his house rang.

"Everybody, you're here!" Kakeru's voice exclaimed.

"Well it's not like we didn't want to come." Said a man's voice.

"Yeah, anytime you need help we'll come!" Said another man's voice.

"We won't hesitate to help." Said a woman's voice.

"So what is this problem that you have?" Said a third man's voice.

"Well it's kind of complicated . . ." Kakeru said rubbing his neck.

Rai came sliding out and noticed four people at his doorstep. They all seemed to be wearing uniforms of sorts. They were color coded, Yellow, Blue, Black, and White and Pink. "UNCLE KAKERU!" Rai screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Huh?" Kakeru turned to see his angry nephew.

"My sister is kidnapped and your talking to some friends!" Rai screamed to the top of his lungs and pointed at the four newcomers at the doorstep.

"Rai . . . calm down." Kakeru said.

"CALM DOWN!?" Rai shouted and flung his arm really hard. His voice scared the family cat, Shi-kun and Shi-kun jumped from the sofa and ran to Reika's room. "My sister could die and you're telling me to CALM DOWN!?" Rai scoffed. "FORGET IT!" Rai then rudely ran to the door. "I'm going Uncle! Don't you dare follow me!" As Rai ran past Kakeru's friends, Rai didn't notice the emblems on the back of Kakeru's friends' jackets' back. Each emblem was represented by an animal, Eagle, Shark, Bison, and Tiger.

Kakeru sighed. "He really cares for his sister." Kakeru said. "Ever since he lost his parents, he's never wanted to separate from Reika. Reika's the only family that he has left other than his grandfather and me."

"Well I can see your nephew is really strong." Said the woman.

"He was a young delinquent." Kakeru said. "I used to worry about his well being when he was young, always picking fights with other people, always picking on people smaller than him."

"He seems really reliable now." Said the man in the uniform which was represented by blue.

"Yeah, ever since he turned thirteen, he's always been the class representative of his class and this year he's become the school president of Yatsude High School." Kakeru proudly said.

"Is that the school with that weird old man as the headmaster?" The man with the uniform represented by the color black asked.

"Huh?" Kakeru asked. "What weird old man?"

"You know that old man always hanging out in his office, the old man that seems way to fit for his age? The one who looks like he's not dying anytime soon despite his age?"

"I guess . . ." Kakeru said. "I really don't know that much about Rai's school. All I know is that his school is quite prestigious and quite expensive looking even though it's not really the case. It's actually like a normal public high school."

"Well I have heard that the headmaster of that school harbors a huge secret." The man with the jacket represented by the color black said. "I wonder if that secret has anything to do with the way your nephew is acting."

"I don't know" Kakeru said. "Tell the truth, now that I think about it, Rai has never mentioned anything about Yatsude High school other than the name and the classes he took. He's never mentioned anything about anything else." Then Kakeru shook his head. "But anyway, you guys, are you willing to let me borrow . . ._ them_?" Kakeru asked.

Then each of the four newcomers took out a rectangular case. "Or course!" Kakeru's four friends said in unison.

The one with the jacket that represented the color blue had a smaller case. Tears started to fall down his cheeks humorously. "I'm the only one with such a small case."He said.

"Thank you." Kakeru said. He said taking the cases as his friends handed them to him. "Gaku, Kai, Soutarou, and Sae."

"Like I said, anytime you need help, we'll come." Kai, the one with the jacket represented by blue, said. "Never give up, Kakeru."

"Go save you niece." Soutarou, the one with the jacket represented by black said and gave Kakeru a thumbs up.

"We'll be rooting for you." Sae, the woman, said.

"Don't die on us." Gaku, the man with the jacket represented by yellow, said. "We've been through a lot together, it would be a shame if that all ended today." Gaku placed a hand on Kakeru's shoulder.

Kakeru smiled and patted Gaku's hand. "Don't worry about it." Kakeru said. "I won't die."

Then all four heard a motorcycle revving by. All of them perked their ears. "Could it be?" Sae asked.

They all saw a figure coming at them.

_Shirogane! _They all thought.

Then that person on the motorcycle came up in front of the unoccupied driveway of the Shishi Household. That person was . . . Ryu. "Yo." Ryu said. He was riding on a motorcycle that had a dragon theme to it. It looked like a dragon in motorcycle form with the dragon head at front. There were gold colors here and there. One of the most prominent features were the green fins on the back. The motorcycle was mostly red in color. Ryu had glove like devices on as he held onto the handlebars.

Kakeru and his friends were silent as they stared at Ryu with surprised expressions, then they all started to laugh.

"What's wrong?" Ryu asked.

"You know for a second there I thought you were one of our friends." Kakeru said really trying his best to hold back his laughter.

"Yeah, who knew that it would be a girl on a motorcycle." Gaku said laughing wildly.

Then the atmosphere changed. A dark cloud seemed to form on top of Ryu. Ryu held his knees together and his whole body was in the seat of the Power Motorcycle that he rode on, "I'm a boy." Ryu said.

Gaku, Kai, and Soutarou had a mental spit take. "WHAT!?" They all screamed.

"For the record I knew he was a boy when he came." Sae said.

"Wow, he's a pretty guy!" Kai said.

"This is not logical!" Soutarou screamed.

"Uwah." Ryu cried, tears falling down his eyes. "Kakeru-sempai, your friends are so mean."

"Hey I didn't know you could ride a motorcycle." Kakeru remarked.

"I didn't know either." Ryu said. "This isn't mine actually, it actually belongs to one of my friends . . . whose currently facing off against one of my other friends."

- -

"HONOO WANGETZU ZAN!" A voice that sounded a lot like Ryu's voice shouted. A boom sounded.

"WAH!" Lee screamed. "You weren't supposed to use swords!"

". . . Sorry."

- -

"Do you even have your license?" Sae asked.

"Not . . . really." Ryu confessed.

There was a long pause in that moment.

"But I'm borrowing my friend's license and we look like each other so I think I'll be fine!" Ryu said chuckling nervously, then he bit his thumb. "I'm committing a crime." Ryu sobbed.

"Boy I hope he doesn't get into an accident." Kakeru said sweat dropping.

"Oh Kakeru-sempai, I brought a friend!" Ryu said.

"I really don't think I need to see one of your friends." Kakeru said. "I'm having some troubles dealing with my nephew and niece right now."

"Right, but I think _your_ friend wants to help you rescue your niece." Ryu said.

"I told you I don't have time to deal with your friends." Kakeru said stomping around, then . . . "Wait . . . how did you know Reika was kidnapped? And what do you mean by _my _friend?"

Ryu smirked, then as it turned out, he was the only one who stopped in front of the Shishi household. Kakeru and his friends now saw someone next to Ryu. The large power bike and Ryu somehow hid this person from view. "It's been a while, Red."

"SHIROGANE!" Kakeru and his friends shouted upon seeing their sixth friend.

This Shirogane person was riding a silver motorcycle themed after a wolf. Shirogane wore a brown robe over his clothes.

"I told him everything." Ryu said to Kakeru. "And then he followed me here."

"How did you manage to find him?" Kakeru asked.

"Um . . ." Ryu was silent.

- -

_"WAH!" Ryu crashed his Power Bike into a brick wall. "Damn, the Hikoden is really hard to work with." Hikoden was the name of the motorcycle. "Really different from a bike."_

_"Or course, what did you expect from a Motorcycle?" Said a mysterious voice._

_"Huh?" Ryu asked and revved up the Hikoden again, only to crash into a tree. "GAH!" Ryu launched himself up to a tree branch and now Ryu had his arms around the tree branch._

_"If you need help, I can give it to you."_

_- -_

"Actually it's because of Shirogane-san that I was able to actually get here" Ryu said.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ryu said looking away.

"Anyway." Shirogane said. "Catch." He threw three objects at Kakeru.

Kakeru caught the objects. They were three small gems each with an animal figure within. A silver one, a dark green one, and a purple one. Kakeru caught the objects between his fingers. "Thank you, Shirogane." Kakeru said.

"Now go help your nephew." Shirogane said.

Kakeru nodded. "I will!"

"Oh by the way, why are you calling Kakeru, 'Sempai?'" Kai asked Ryu.

"Well he is a Red Ranger right?" Ryu asked. "Gaored?"

There was a long period of silence. "EH!?" Kakeru and his four main friends shouted.

"Gaoyellow, Gaoblue, Gaoblack, Gaowhite, and Gaosilver, am I wrong?" Ryu asked.

"HOW DID YOU!?"

Ryu took out a black book from his pocket. "I used this." Ryu said.

"Huh?"

Ryu flipped through the pages of the black book. "I used this Address Book to find you." Ryu then showed pages detailing the Gaorangers to Kakeru and his friends.

"EH!?" Kakeru and his four main friends shouted. "Where did you find such a book?"

Ryu sat on the Hikoden and didn't make a sound, then, "I really don't know. I just found this laying on my desk one day and I thought it was a prank from Ojii-chan but then I find all these pages about Sentai Warriors." Ryu showed a page to Kakeru and his friends. "I was even in this book."

Kakeru widened his eyes in surprise. "So you are Kodenred!" Kakeru shouted.

"And anyway, your G-Phone is sticking out of your pocket." Ryu said pointing at Kakeru's pants. Surely enough, a golden phone was sticking out.

"Whoops." Kakeru said. "But anyway, if you are Kodenred, does this mean that my nephew . . ."

"I won't say anything." Ryu said. "But you must help Shishi-san." Ryu then smiled. "Good luck, Shishi-sempai."

"You know you can just call me Kakeru-sensei right?" Kakeru asked.

"I know, but I call Rai, Shishi-san, and Reika, Shishi-chan, so I think it would be normal if I call you Shishi-sempai."

"I see." Kakeru said. "All right, I'm going to help my nephew. I am full of motivation!" Kakeru then ran off.

"Good luck, RED!" Kakeru's friends shouted. Kakeru gave a thumbs up to his friends.

Shirogane threw one last thing to Kakeru. "You're probably going to need that."

Kakeru turned around and caught what Shirogane threw to him. Kakeru was running backwards. "Thank you again." Kakeru said and gave a second thumbs up. Kakeru turned around and quickly put on what Shirogane gave him, a jacket like the others, this time being represented by the color, Red. The Blazing Lion . . . GAORED!

"Ok then, I'm going to go help!" Ryu said, then he drove off, only to crash into a telephone pole. "Uwah." Ryu whined as his eyes started spinning around.

Shirogane walked up to Ryu. "Looks like I'm going to have to help you." Shirogane said pulling Ryu up by the collar. "You'll really kill yourself if you continue riding your bike like that." Then Shirogane found out that Ryu knocked himself out. "Geez." Shirogane said shaking his head. Then he turned to Kakeru's other friends. "You guys want to help me straighten this guy out? I think I'm going to need other people to help teach him how to ride a Motorcycle."

- -

Rai was jumping on lamp posts. He was using one of his powers that he obtained when he got his ranger powers, his powers as Kodengreen. He was jumping using magnetism to stick on the lamp posts and to jump off. Rai kept jumping till there were nothing left to jump. Rai landed on the ground gently. Rai looked around and then he sighed. "Boy, I really can't believe I acted like that in front of Uncle Kakeru." Rai then walked and reflected on what he did. "But it was the only way I could separate from him. He's getting way over his head if he thinks he can help me." Rai sighed again. "I hope he will forgive me." Rai then ran. "Sorry Uncle Kakeru, but I have to save Reika by myself. I can't bear to lose you too if you get involved."

- -

Kakeru followed his instincts and tried his best to follow Rai's footstep. Unfortunately, they were not getting him anywhere. "Damn, Rai sure is hard to follow." Kakeru said panting heavily. Kakeru wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Boy I'm getting old." Kakeru said. Kakeru looked up at the sky and watched as the birds flew by. "I really am getting old aren't I?" Kakeru asked himself. He then took a walk around the street. He looked at a park that was a nearby.

Kakeru chuckled and remembered what happened in the past. "Since Rai's parents passed away, I've tried taking care of Rai and Reika myself at times." He said. "But Rai used to be such a troublesome kid, always hitting people and yelling at them. He had such a bad temper." Kakeru started to reminiscence.

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!"_ _Young Rai shouted and smacked his uncle's hand away._

_"But Rai, you need to eat, come on, I spent so much time preparing this picnic for you." Kakeru said to his nephew._

_"I rather be out with my friends." Young Rai pouted and crossed his arms._

_"Onii-chan, please don't be so mean." Young Reika said, sobbing. "I really want to spend some time with you today. Can't you just be happy today?"_

_Young Rai grunted, then he took a bite out of the cake that Kakeru bought. Then Rai got up and held his sister's hand. "Come on Reika, there's something that I need to do."_

_"Eh?" Young Reika said._

_"Come on, you said you wanted to spend time with me right, let's go." Young Rai said. Then young Reika's eyes brightened._

"Eh, Rai sure knew how to make his sister happy." Kakeru said. "Even though he seemed so much like a young delinquent, he sure was considerate about others." Then Kakeru chuckled. "He sure was such a faker. He sure knew how to lie a lot. Even his touch guy acts were all lies. He never meant to be mean, he actually has a caring heart." Kakeru paused his steps. "That was probably why he snapped at me earlier." He looked at the sky again. "Ever since his parents died he hid himself through his tough guy acts. He sure thinks about that day a lot." Kakeru looked at a bird in its nest, resting with its babies. "Every time he acted tough, it was only an excuse so he could do something else."

_"Rai, you really should stop getting in to fights." Kakeru said. He was wiping blood off of Rai's cheek. Kakeru sighed. "I'm a veterinarian not a doctor. You should know that I won't be able to treat you if you get a broken arm or something." Kakeru tried wrapping some gauze around Rai's arm._

_Young Rai scoffed. "So what, I don't need your help!" Young Rai said. "I can treat myself!" Young Rai stormed out the door._

_"RAI!" Kakeru ran after his nephew. Kakeru followed Rai to the park. "Rai, what are you doing!?" Rai didn't hear Kakeru._

_Rai was rustling through the bushes. He pulled the shrubs away and held something that was hidden in the bush._

_Kakeru walked closer and noticed what Rai was doing. Rai was taking off his gauze. "RAI!" Kakeru shouted but Rai didn't hear Kakeru's shout._

_Rai wrapped the gauze around a bird's hurt wing. "There there, you're all fine." Rai said gently. "You're all fine." Rai said. Rai stood up. "But I don't think this is enough." Rai held the bird up close to him. "What am I going to do?"_

_Kakeru walked up to Rai. "Rai."_

_"AHH!" Rai screamed. "Uncle Kakeru!" Rai was probably thinking that Kakeru was mad._

_Kakeru however smiled. Kakeru patted Rai and smiled. "Come on, let me see this bird, I'll treat it." Rai twitched his mouth nervously and handed the bird to Kakeru._

_He really is a gentle boy, _Kakeru in the past and present thought that. "He got hurt protecting that bird because some kids were hurting it." Kakeru chuckled. "He was so gentle with animals.

_Kakeru quickly put on a jacket and ran. "Shoot! My date lasted longer than I thought. I hope Choco is ok. I haven't walked him yet!" Then Kakeru stopped as he saw young Rai walking with a golden retriever on a leash._

_"Man." A younger Rai said. "Uncle Kakeru sure is irresponsible, not telling me when he was going to get home and leaving Choco all alone." Rai then kneeled and patted Choco's head. "But with me around you'll be fine." Rai said smiling. Then he dropped his smile. "But you sure are getting old." Rai said. "I wonder how much longer you have to live." Rai then hugged Choco. "Please live a little longer, I can't bear to see you die." Rai pulled back, then Choco licked Rai's cheek. Rai laughed playfully as Choco licked him._

Kakeru chuckled. "He sure loved Choco a lot." Kakeru said. Kakeru kept thinking about Rai's personality. "He always had his reasons for fighting. Why, even though he picked on that four eyes kid, Rai always seemed like he was trying to help that four eyes kid."

_Kakeru opened up the door of Young Rai's room. Kakeru peeked to see what Rai was doing. Rai was writing things in a notebook. "What else can I do to Lee tomorrow?" Rai said._

_Kakeru sighed. "Are you thinking about bullying that kid again?" Kakeru said but only to himself. "Geez, I really have to stop you." Kakeru was about to enter, when Kakeru heard Rai sigh._

_"Geez." Rai said resting his head on the desk. "Lee really is weak isn't he?"_

_"Huh?" Kakeru listened to what Rai was saying._

_"No matter what I do, he's still weak. I tell him to get stronger so he can face me one day but he just doesn't seem to be getting stronger." Rai then looked at the ceiling. "He's often bullied at school, and I want to help. I have to bully him or else he just won't get stronger." Rai took notes. "But he does seem to be getting more endurance day by day."_

_Kakeru gasped, but then smiled._

"He only thought about making that kid stronger." Kakeru said. "Even though he acted like such a delinquent, he sure thought about others, especially his sister."

_Lightning flashed and thunder boomed. Young Reika quickly opened the door of her room and ran out screaming. Kakeru who was sleeping on the living room sofa quickly got up after hearing the screams of his niece. "Reika, what's wrong!? Uncle Kakeru is here, don't worry!"_

_"ONII-CHAN!" Reika cried and quickly ran to her brother's room. Kakeru quickly made his way up the stairs, only to find the door of young Rai's room slightly opened. Kakeru peeked in._

_Reika was snuggling up to Rai in bed. "What is it Reika?" Young Rai gently said to his sister._

_"I'm scared." Reika said to her brother. "The thunder is so scary." She whimpered and tears came out of her closed eyes. She held on to her yellow teddy lion tightly._

_Rai then wrapped his arms around Reika and gently stroked the back of Reika's head. "There, there. Onii-chan is here." Rai said soothingly. He kept his grip on Reika. "I won't let anything bad happen to you. I'll protect you."_

_Kakeru stood there peeking until Rai and Reika fell asleep. Rai still had his arms around Reika despite being asleep._

"Rai sure was gentle with his sister." Kakeru said. Then he paused. "Now that I think about it, a similar event happened last year . . ."

_Kakeru was just sleeping on the living room sofa, when all of a sudden Reika's opening of her door woke him up. Kakeru got up and saw Reika rushing to her brother's room._

_Kakeru walked up the stairs and got to Rai's room. Kakeru gently opened the door to see what was going on between the two siblings._

_"What are you doing in here Reika?" Rai asked._

_"I . . . I woke up suddenly and it was really dark." Reika said and she snuggled closer to her brother. "I was really scared."_

_Rai scoffed and Kakeru was afraid that Rai would get mad at Reika. Rai then quickly wrapped an arm behind Reika and held her head close to his. "Geez, you're still so immature." Rai said gently. The two siblings slept like that._

"Now that I think about it, I could've sworn I saw those two kiss at that moment . . . then again it was dark and I think my eyes were playing tricks on me." Kakeru said. "Boy I hope that's true, I mean I don't think that kind of thought should even be in this story."

- -

Rai ran and then stopped because he was running too much. "Damn it, how am I going to get to the valley if I keep getting tired?" Rai said. He continued to run. "If this was Lee his Stamina would still be fine. But I guess not me." Tears started to fall from Rai's eyes as he ran. "Reika . . . what am I going to do if I lose you?" Rai sobbed. "If I lose you, I'll lose everything. You're the one I treasure the most." Rai wiped his eyes. "Please be ok."

- -

Reika opened her eyes. "Ugh, where am I?" She asked, when all of a sudden, she found herself tied to a post. "WHAT!?" There was a Black Gate like door on the ground next to her.

"Just stay still," Said the green Bug Kagejyu. "We need you to lure your brother out for his Koden Gem."

"And what are you going to do after you get the Gem?" Reika asked, whimpering.

"Why, I'll use the Lighting Attribute of the Green Koden Gem to open up that Black Gate and release what is sealed inside it." The Bug Kagejyu said. "Then . . . I'll take your life and his life so your despair will fuel what is hidden inside." Reika let out a big whimpering scream, when the Bug Kagejyu's arm extended out a pink blade. "Now just be quiet and do as we tell you so you get to live longer." The Kagejyu chuckled maniacally.

Reika started to cry. "Onii-chan." She sobbed. "Please save me."

- -

Rai felt a jolt. He could feel that his sister was crying. "Don't worry Reika, I'm coming!" Rai ran faster. "I'll save you, count on it!"

- -

Kakeru had his eyes closed, and he kept nodding. "Um hm, uh huh, all right." Then he opened his eyes. "Thank you for your help!" Kakeru was talking to a Squirrel. Now Kakeru knew where Rai was heading. "Wait for me Rai, Reika."

- -

Let's see what Gaku, Kai, Soutarou, Sae, and Shirogane are doing with Ryu's 'training'. "EE!" Ryu screamed. He was carrying a pole with some stones tied to it. "Why am I doing this!? And what does this have to do with motorcycling!?"

Gaku, Kai, Soutarou, and Sae kept whipping Ryu if he didn't move right as he was also carrying them on a plank tied to his waist. Shirogane was riding next to Ryu on his (Shirogane) motorcycle.

"Come on, get on it, do it right, come on, NO SLACKING OFF!" Shirogane shouted. He whacked Ryu with with a rod like weapon, the silver Gao Hustler Rod. "KEEP RUNNING!"

"ONI (Demon)!" Ryu cried. "SAYONARA!" He screamed to the world. Poor, poor Ryu. Let's hope Shirogane's 'training' will actually hep Ryu drive the Hikoden better.

- -

Please Review the second chapter!


End file.
